The present invention relates to a hollow charge subsidiary projectile. More particularly, the present invention relates to hollow charge subsidiary projectile of the type including a projectile body containing a shaped charge and having a frontal detonator spacer which can be brought into a space saving transporting position against the resetting force of a helical spring and is able to return from the transporting position, after the projectile has been ejected from a carrier projectile, into an active position in which a favorable stand-off of the projectile is ensured.
A hollow charge subsidiary projectile of this type is disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,242,930, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,644 issued Oct. 1st, 1974. Such a projectile can be stacked to form a column-like structure. To be able to take up a space-saving transporting position, the detonator spacer has the shape of a tube which can be pushed axially over the exterior of the projectile body against the resetting force of a helical spring, e.g. a torque biased or compression spring. This prior art hollow charge subsidiary projectile meets the highest requirements. However, since it is composed of numerous individual parts, it is disadvantageously expensive and cumbersome with respect to logistics.